Innocence Lost
by psychegloom
Summary: Renji falls victim to Isshin's security alarm and is treated by Yuzu...no one else is home and things heat up after his nightmare when he accidentally grabs her...leading to Yuzu's deflowerment...
1. Chapter 1

All right, well, i had this idea thinking of unlikely couples...just a oneshot; I'm warning it can be pretty dirty...

Anyway, things you should know.

this is set 5 years after the anime; everyone knows Isshin is a Shinigami; Karin and Yuzu know everything now; Ichigo is 20 and the twins are 15.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Isshin brightly. Karin and Ichigo ran into the family room with their things.

"All packed!" Exclaimed Karin excited.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the martial arts tournament Yuzu? It's family tradition to attend every year," said Isshin.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not feeling up for it dad," smiled Yuzu kindly.

"Oh no, my darling Yuzu! Are you gravely ill?! I will take you to the nearest doctor right away, you know what?! I'll call the ambulance!" Said Isshin dashing towards the phone, but Karin punched him on the face sending him crashing against the wall.

"Don't be stupid dad, we own a damn clinic! Besides what she means by that is that she doesn't feel like going, Yuzu is fifteen; she's old enough to make her own decisions about things like these, and wise enough…unlike this baka Ichigo who is already twenty years old and still living in the house!"

"What did you say?! I'm helping with the family business you idiot…besides, it'd be a lot more stupid going off to college without knowing what you want to major in anyway!" Said Ichigo crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Well, Ishida-kun seems to be doing well enough…unlike certain idiots!"

"Stop defending him because he's your boyfriend!"

"Karin you're dating Uryuu Ishida?!" Exclaimed Isshin shocked.

"Well…yes, I suppose it's about time you find out anyway, we've been seeing each other for six months…" said Karin obviously not caring much for her father's opinion.

"Whaaat?! My little girl…" yelped Isshin; determined he sat up straight and grunted, "well in that case, Karin, I think it's time we had…the talk…"

"Dad, I think you're a couple of years too late for that, they teach us about that in school when we're twelve," explained Karin.

"Oh no, you've known all along…"

"Don't worry dad, I'm smart enough to know not to fork it over until a marriage prenup is signed."

"You little gold-digger! So that's why you're with Ishida, his dad is filthy rich!"

"Think what you'd like carrot top, I wouldn't expect a simpleton to comprehend my undying love for Uryuu-kun," sighed Karin batting her eyelashes.

"Well whatever, besides…I'm not the only one that stayed behind, Inoue and Chad are still here."

"Yes, but even so, Inoue only stayed to keep you company you baka and you still haven't asked her out because you're still sprung over Rukia who by the way idiot is now engaged to marry one of the fucking hottest and richest guys in the Soul Society! And Chad is at least going to community college!"

"For your information Rukia is being forced to marry!"

"Well I'm sure she'd rather marry him than you!"

Yuzu watched them, hopelessly, after so many years her family still argued endlessly over such petty matters.

"Well, really, you guys go ahead, I'll be fine; it gives me the chance to spray that gloss spray on the tiles so the roof won't get too wet with the forecasted rain tonight," said Yuzu brightly.

"You're so sweet darling, don't forget to activate the new burglar alarm I made once you're done," smiled Isshin patting her on the head, "well let's go you two, we should hurry if we plan on getting Ichigo signed up to fight."

"Me?!" Yelped Ichigo.

"Yes, come on you can handle it, you're a Shinigami." with that they all left out the door.

Yuzu looked around the house worried; there was a big mess. She didn't know where to begin, her family could really get out of control when they started fighting. By the time she was done cleaning the interior of the house and spraying the rain repellant on the rood tiles, she decided it's be best to head off to bed.

* * *

Renji was running towards Ichigo's house in a hurry. How could the idiot have not felt the presence of the powerful Hollow? What he couldn't believe even more was that Rangiku had sent him to fetch Ichigo instead of Rukia, who was much weaker than him. He detested being taken as an errand boy, he wanted to be fighting, who needed the idiot Kurosaki anyway? They could handle this on their own.

He looked at Ichigo's house and was surprised to find that all the lights were off. He hopped onto the roof, only to find that it was extremely slippery. He tried to gain balance for a couple of seconds, but to no avail. Giving up he let himself go, it was only a two-story house anyway, right? As soon as he fell to the floor an alarm resonated all over the wall bringing pikes from underneath the ground. Two of them stabbed through his left arm, while another stabbed his thigh, and another grazed his waist. He was ins chock for a minute or two before passing out.

* * *

Yuzu ran outside with her dad's riffle looking intently for the burglar, but when she looked she found a very injured red-haired man on the ground. She did not know him_,_ but he was dressed in the Shinigami apparel that her brother and dad always wore.

"Oh, no! he's a Shinigami!" She immediately turned off the alarm and the pikes sank back into the ground.

Yuzu was of average height, but still quite slim; she had a difficult time dragging the man inside and into one of the clinic rooms. Once inside she looked at the injured man and wanted to cry; how was she supposed to clean this mess, he was very severely wounded. Perhaps she should call the hospital? But what would they say to that? His body was after all invisible to them, and to top things off Orihime had left to visit Tatsuki at her University in Tokyo.

She looked at the damage once again, but then decided that no mater how difficult, she would tend to the man's wounds.

* * *

Renji came back from his sleep when he felt a soft pair of small hands running along his chest. Although he was in pain, the comfort of those hands made him feel well and at ease. He opened his eyes and his vision slowly came into focus; tending to his wounds was a beautiful young girl with light brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders with cozy brown eyes. Once she saw him open his eyes she looked very relieved.

"I'm so glad you're alive, for a second there I thought you…I'm not that good at this you know, dad and Ichigo are better, but they're at the martial arts tournament," said Yuzu.

"So that's where he is," scowled Renji; when he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain on his side; Yuzu made him sit down again.

"I haven't treated all of your wounds yet."

"It doesn't matter, they need my help."

"Well you will not be much help if you go like this sir," smiled Yuzu kindly.

"And you say you're related to the Kurosakis?" Asked Renji in disbelief, he had met Karin and Isshin last year at one of Urahara's gatherings and found them to be a violent bunch; he didn't recall meeting this girl there before though. He did hear of her though, that she had been accepted in one of the most respected schools in Japan, one for only the most talented and elite; she was her father's pride and joy.

"Yes, I'm Yuzu, Ichigo's sister; Karin is my twin," smiled Yuzu shaking his hand.

"I'm Renji, Renji Abarai; I'm a friend of Rukia's and I guess a friend of Ichigo's too," said Renji.

"Well let's bandage up your last wound then," said Yuzu looking down at his waist; Renji noticed that he was only wearing his boxers; he blushed when he felt that his thigh was wrapped in bandages.

"Well let's see," said Yuzu cleaning some of the dried blood with alcohol and cotton swabs; he flinched and she immediately freaked out.

"Oh I'm sorry Abarai-sama I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that I've never done this before and it's my first timeseeingamanthisnaked!" Said Yuzu all at once; Renji smiled at her innocence; he placed his hand on hers reassuringly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I haven't seen a naked man either," smiled Renji.

"That doesn't help at all," admitted Yuzu; Renji was surprised with her bluntness. She was beautiful, innocent, and honest. She was gorgeous and kind like Orihime only smarter and less whiney; he noticed that just like Orihime she had a great rack too...

"I'm sorry, Abarai-sama…"

"It's all right, and call me Renji."

"Renji," smiled Yuzu.

"Well, let me try again," said Yuzu fearfully; she gulped and cleaned the wound again. It stung but Renji held it back, for the girl's sake. But once she got to the sewing of the wound he lost it and screamed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Renji!" yelped Yuzu.

"It's all right Yuzu, maybe we should leave it at that, it's only a flesh wound anyway."

"Yes, but I should close it or it will get infected."

"No it's okay, really…"

"Please Renji, I want to prove that I can do this…as painless as possible."

"Okay," sighed Renji; he wasn't looking forward to the sewing the innocent in front of him would do on his bruised flesh.

Yuzu concentrated and the process went by surprisingly quickly and almost painless. Renji however did need to hold on to the girl's shoulder from time to time to contain his complaining.

"Well, all done," said Yuzu merrily.

"Good, I should call Rukia." Renji took out his cell phone and found that it was out of range; he scowled.

"What is it Renji?"

"Out of range, they left back to Sereitei without me…again, I guess I'll just have to stay at Urahara's shop again," sighed Renji; as he got up he felt his bruised body complain.

"You can stay here if you'd like Mr. Renji, it's too late at night for you to be wandering the streets," said Yuzu. Renji was about to argue that he was a Shinigami and if anything supernatural beings should fear him and not the other way around, but the look in the girl's eyes was sweet and caring; he couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay,"

"Good, you can stay in Ichigo's room."

Yuzu showed him into Ichigo's room and then left to her own room. He looked around Ichigo's room and found it to be rather dull. The boy obviously hardly spent any time here. He opened the closet to find a lot of Rukia's stuff. '_So he's still hung up on her, poor kid_,' he thought, truth be told he didn't deserve this, and neither did Rukia. Rukia and Ichigo had been dating for three years before Byakuya found out; as soon as he did he gave her to the first noble that asked for her hand in marriage. She was lucky that the man was kind-hearted and good-looking, but still, she was in love with Ichigo; the night of her engagement she cried her eyes out to Renji. Rukia of course never let Ichigo know that the marriage was fixed, though he figured it out himself. Knowing how stubborn Ichigo was, she knew he would do something crazy if she herself told him the truth; therefore she lied by telling him she didn't love him anymore and that she was in love with Yuki, that was his name…Yuki Shihōin; he was actually one of Yoruichi's nephews, he was a good-looking young man who had all the traits of a prince charming, wavy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, the perfect chin, the perfect nose, the perfect physique, and all the women wanted him.

Renji couldn't help but feel for the tragic lovers, they were so eager about planning a future together; it tore him apart to see his two best friends hurting so much, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed as he closed the closet door and lied down on Ichigo's bed. He noted that the pillow still had the familiar scent of Rukia; this didn't surprise him, the two were very…involved in their relationship, and it had only ended two weeks ago. He stared at the ceiling and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_He was running through Sereitei; everyone was gone. He ran through the perplexing streets only to find himself where he started. In the distance screams could be heard, and he noted that they belonged to Ichigo and Rukia, he ran faster but the more he ran the farther away he seemed to be and the fainter the screams were. From far away he saw Captain Hitsugaya, the young man was also running towards the direction of the screams._

"_Captain what happened?!" Asked Renji from the distance._

"_Byakuya found out and he lost control."_

"_Found out what? What's going on?!"_

"_Like you wouldn't know Lieutenant Abarai, you were the one helping them sneak around behind Byakuya's back even though you knew perfectly well she had a betrothed!"_

"_Who?! What are you talking about?!"_

_Captain Hitsugaya stopped running for a moment so that Renji was able to catch up to him a bit more; then he ran again. _

"_Captain, what's going on?! Don't you leave!" he caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "I won't let you go!"_

"Renji?" A soft voice from the outside said; thereby waking him up, "Renji?"

He opened his eyes to find that he was sitting up on the bed; he was horrified at himself when everything came into focus and he saw exactly what was happening.

"I heard you screaming and I thought something happened to you," said Yuzu quietly and timidly.

'_Move your hands, why won't you move your hands you idiot!_' screamed Renji to himself when he saw that his hands were clasping the girl's generous mounds and did not let her go. He looked at his own hands horrified to see that he could not control them; they seemed to have a mind of their own as they not only clasped the girl's breasts but also teased the peaks with his thumbs.

"Renji," said Yuzu softly, fear in her eyes, but also…something else.

"I…I'm sorry Yuzu…I…" said Renji still unable to remove his hands; a couple of seconds later he managed to pull his hands away only to have them pulled back to their previous spot by Yuzu herself; she looked down timidly, then back into Renji's eyes.

"I…there's something about you Renji-kun, please, don't let me go…" Everything in his mind told him this was wrong, wrong in so many levels. Not only was she a minor and his best friend's sisters, but a virgin, a virgin in every sense; the girl had obviously not been around any men other than her father and brother. Yet here she was asking him to take her…he didn't know what to do, how to act. He wanted this girl…he wanted to please her until neither could move, she was gorgeous, intelligent, kind…so innocent.

He looked deep into her eyes searching for some kind of clue, a hint other than her unsure timid voice. Noting that he wanted evidence, that what she asked was indeed real, she pressed her lips against his; they moved sweet and inexperienced. She pulled away embarrassed when he didn't respond, what was she doing? She didn't even know how to kiss!

"I'm sorry, Renji-kun, I shouldn't have done that if you didn't feel the same w…" she was cut off by Renji's hungry lips, they pressed against her own and promptly opened them apart. She widened her eyes when she felt his tongue roll inside her mouth running it on the roof of her mouth.

She closed her eyes, melting into his kiss; she felt her hands go limp when he flipped her over and climbed on top of her. She was frightened for a second '_Yuzu you asked for it you baka now follow through! You know you want this anyway, you know you're tired of being jealous of your sister for sharing such a meaningful emotion with another human being!_' So she let herself go, she took what little she knew of love and used it on Renji. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair letting it loose from its ponytail; his red hair cascaded down to her shoulders tickling her skin. Just as she started to get the hang of deep tongue kissing, Renji surprised her yet again by skimming his lips down to her jaw line. As his tongue rolled on the skin of her neck, she felt a strange throbbing in her core, something odd that she had never felt before, she wished for this to go by unnoticed, but her hips bucked upwards hitting against Renji's; he smirked at this and proceeded further.

Yuzu's judgment became clouded, and she had no idea how she got to this point, one moment she was making out with the man and the next they were both bare of any clothing as he suckled on one of her firm mounds. Her eyes were clouded yet again when she felt his tongue teasing her nipple as it hardened against him. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself between her. Curiosity took hold of her and she looked down; her eyes went wide with fear when she saw the size of it, she may have been innocent up to this point, but she knew how this worked; she couldn't fathom how he was going to make that fit inside of her. She gulped and he looked caringly into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, I promise, just relax…" he whispered into her ear as he gently bit her earlobe. Shivers went up her spine as he did this, causing her to buck her hips forward and get a slight idea of how his sex felt against hers.

"Are you all right now?" He asked gently; she nodded. His lips went to her neck and her eyes automatically closed, she did what he suggested and tried to relax; it was rather easy with his lips on her skin.

She drew in a breath as he shifted a bit; without removing his lips from her neck, he gently slipped into her. She tried to hold in her screams of pain but couldn't; her cries echoed throughout the room. He stayed still inside if her waiting for her vaginal walls to adjust to his throbbing intruder. He drew circles on her hips with his fingertips and kissed her neck tenderly in an attempt to relax her. It took several minutes before she adjusted and stopped crying out in pain. A smile graced his face when he felt her walls clench his member comfortingly. He moved inside her slowly, and she flinched; he could see she was in pain, but she was brave and tried not to show it. A couple of thrusts later it no longer hurt, and she started to enjoy it, she dug her nails into his back moaning pleasurably as his thrusts quickened.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot the forms in your room, do you have any idea how late we are going to be now?!" Exclaimed Karin very upset.

"It was a mistake, it can happen to anyone!"

"Yeah but it happened to you!"

"Calm down kids, we're already here," said Isshin as they parked the car in front of the house.

"I'll be back," sighed Ichigo annoyed as he got off the car.

"No, we're coming with you this time, between the three of us we'll find them faster," said Isshin as he and Karin got off the car.

* * *

"Renji!" Screamed Yuzu as Renji pumped into her harder and faster.. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and arched her back to allow his member to sink deeper inside of her. Suddenly she felt her muscles clench tightly around him, a wave of pleasure overcoming her and causing her to shiver.

"Mmm! OOh! AAAAhh! Whaaat…what is this!" She panted out pleasantly surprised.

"It's your first orgasm," whispered Renji huskily in her ear. Not long after she clenched around him, he threw his head back panting as he thrust inside her harder and deeper than before. She felt warmer all of a sudden, his warmth spilling deep inside her womb causing her to shiver pleasantly.

He rested on top of her, both of their bodies covered in perspiration; he looked into her eyes and pressed his lips softly on hers. She looked at him timidly and smiled.

"I'm sorry," apologized Renji.

"What for? It was wonderful," smiled Yuzu running her lips on his jaw line.

"You think maybe I should…" said Renji looking down and pointing out that he was still inside of her, Yuzu giggled thereby answering his question. He smiled and then started to slowly pump into her again when all of a sudden the lights were turned on.

* * *

Ichigo was both shocked and horrified to see Renji Abarai deflowering his little sister. It took a moment for the two to register that there were others in the room. When he realized what was happening, Renji slipped out of her. Ichigo's heart tore and his anger flared when he saw Renji's dick covered in blood and cum, there was so much of it that it dripped off of him as he stood., Yuzu's personal entrance and thighs were also smeared in these two substances, they trailed down her thighs staining Ichigo's white bed sheets even more.

Everyone stood still in shock, Yuzu was the first to respond by covering her naked form with the bed sheets and looking away ashamed. Isshin's eyes welled up in tears, and he walked out of the room. Yuzu started crying and Karin rushed towards her to embrace her.

Renji put his boxers on as Ichigo glared at him with an anger he had never seen in him before. He immediately grabbed Renji by the neck and started to choke him. Renji tried to break free, but Ichigo's strength was abnormal even for him; he could see his inner hollow start to take over.

"You're going to die fucker.," he said through gritted teeth. Renji couldn't feel himself breathing anymore; his sight started to darken and immediately he assumed that this would be his end, until he heard Yuzu's horrified screams.

"Ichigo don't! It's my fault, I seduced him he didn't want to I swear!" She cried as Karin held her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that this perverted pedophile didn't force you?!"

"He didn't force me Ichigo, I asked him to take me…" Ichigo tried to calm down; then he glared at Renji.

"You fucker! You knew how special my fucking sister was, the perfect student, the perfect grades, a promising future! She was the exception to our hard-headed family, you had to take that away didn't you! You had to steal that from us! Dad was so proud of her!…How could you?!" Screamed Ichigo; his eyes welling up in tears.

"She's still the same person Kurosaki, this changes nothing…"

"Changes nothing, you fucked her Renji, you've lowered her to your status, you've added her to your list of common whores! Your fucking cum is dripping down her thighs and you're telling me nothing has changed?! she was an innocent child Renji! And now she's just another fucking whore who spread her fucking legs for you and let you stick your fucking boner up her pussy!" then he turned to Yuzu furiously, " was it worth it?! Was it worth it to let this scum bag who has slept with countless women to bone you like a fucking bitch in heat?! Did you like how it felt when he cummed inside of you and sucked on your tits like he would a cheap hooker?!" Yuzu cried even more at this.

"Don't say that to her Ichigo, she's your sister, and she's not a whore, you know dam well she's a valuable person, if you want to be angry at someone then be angry at me, but don't you dare disrespect her."

"You know what? Fuck this, you fucking deserve each other, the fucking low-life and his whore," said Ichigo allowing for some of the tears welling up in his eyes to roll down his cheeks; he left the room and slammed the door hard behind him.

"I'm sorry Yuzu," said Renji. Immediately Yuzu ran to her room wrapped in the bed sheets; Renji turned to look at Karin ashamed and looked away. Karin looked at the stain on the bed sadly and then on the bed sadly and then at Renji.

"I'm no one to judge you, things happen; we need to learn to accept them as they come," said Karin.

"You're taking this better than the rest."

"They're a bunch of morons, don't worry about Yuzu, I'll take care of her. She needs to rest right now; I'll check on her again tomorrow. Listen, I'm not kicking you out or anything, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea if you stayed," said Karin.

"Yes I know, I'll be going now, drop by at Urahara's shop tomorrow to tell me how Yuzu is doing; I'm sorry…I really am…"

"Don't worry about it," said Karin; Renji smiled weakly at her and left out the window.

* * *

'_I have to get out of here, I can't stay here anymore, I must leave!_' Thought Yuzu to herself as she ran through the streets with her backpack at three in the morning. She took what money she had saved up over the years and used it to leave as far away as she could.

She ran to the bus station; didn't care which bus she took, any place would be better than her house. She could never face her family again, especially her dad, Ichigo was right, he'd had so much hope for her, and she had disappointed him deeply too… much he would never forgive her…


	2. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I took so long to update, I kept on getting ideas and I didnt like them. I'm pretty happy with the ideas that i have now though; I hope you like them too!

* * *

_1 year and 4 months later…Los Angeles, California…_

"Yuzu stop running! You're so fast, I'm telling you, you should join the Track Team…"

Yuzu stopped running and turned to look at her friend Sarah; she was breathless and resting her hands on her knees. Yuzu looked around the school track disappointed and noticed that she was wearing her gym class uniform. She sighed, it happened again. Lately she found herself daydreaming about her home back in Japan. A lot of these daydreams involved happy memories with her family, everything from making dinner every afternoon to watching Dad try to catch Ichigo off guard and kick him. She missed them horribly; there was nothing she wanted more than to return to them.

But then there were the other daydreams, daydreams that reminded her of her present reality; there was no way she could return to them, especially now. Not now that her mistakes had taken on a physical form. Not now that it was impossible for her to cast all her troubles to the past. Whenever she was submerges in these dark daydreams she found herself running. She returned to the past, to that dreadful night, and she ran, she ran attempting to escape the shame and the anguish of knowing she broke her father's heart and dishonored the family name.

"Yuzu? You there?" Asked Sarah waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She said finally snapping out of it.

"Daydreaming again? You were thinking about your family back in Japan weren't you?" Yuzu's silence said it all.

"You know, I'm probably not one to give you advice because I've never been through something like that, but maybe you should give them a chance to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" I'm the one that should apologize, I was the one that disappointed them. Besides, I couldn't go back to them, not now."

"Honestly, I don't get you Japanese families with your honor, I mean, doesn't family love come first? Anyway, it's up to you, I've been telling you the same thing since you got here. So, you wanna go grab some pizza?"

"I'd love to, but it's Friday, and I'm starting work at four today. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's three thirty," said Sarah looking at her watch.

"Oh my! So late already, I need to go," said Yuzu panicking.

"All right, hey tell Aki I said hi."

"I will, if he doesn't kill me first for being so late."

"Yeah, as if!" Said Sarah laughing.

"Well, see ya!" Smiled Yuzu, and she ran off.

* * *

She soon arrived to her home; she lived in a two-story boarding house owned by a kind old woman named Inez. Once she opened the front gate, she took a deep breath to calm her heavy breathing and then walked inside.

She walked into the kitchen to find Inez taking cookies out of the oven and placing them on a large platter along with the others. As soon as she saw Yuzu she took one that was already cooled and shoved it in her mouth.

"Eat! You're getting awfully skinny," said old Inez and she took a seat by the table.

"Is Aki here already? He must be very angry with me for being late."

"Yes he's here, he went to sleep after eating. Looks like he had a busy day; he seemed very tired, had quite an appetite too," laughed Inez.

"Yep, sounds like my darling Aki!" Giggled Yuzu, 'I should have been here to fix him his snack_."_

"Oh don't bother yourself sweetie, you're a High School student with a job, you need to enjoy yourself, go out and have fun," smiled Inez.

"That would be nice, but busy busy!" Smiled Yuzu optimistically.

"I admire you child, you don't have to carry the load by yourself you know, I could help you."

"Thank you Inez, but Aki would never forgive me."

"You know what, though he's so possessive of you, I think he wants you to be happy."

"I don't know, maybe. Well, I should get ready for work, talk to you later Inez," smiled Yuzu and she headed upstairs.

* * *

Ikkaku was sitting on a couch in Renji's living room reading a book. He set the book down and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to think, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by loud bumping on the wall and moaning. Very irritated, he walked to the door of Renji's bedroom and threw the door open.

"Enough is enough!"

The nude wide-eyed young brunette beneath Renji looked embarrassed to the point of crying. She tried to cover herself, but annoyed by Ikkaku's actions, he held her down, and proceeded thrusting into her. Renji tried to ignore him by continuing with his frantic hammering of the teen, but Ikkaku threw a pebble at his head.

"What the hell man what's your problem?!"

"My problem? I came here to spar and I've been waiting two hours for you to finish fucking Little Red Riding Hood here! So are we going to spar or not?"

"Fine," sighed Renji, and he pulled out of her. Immediately the girl put on her Academy uniform and ran out.

Ikkaku turned to look at the bed and saw a large blood stain on the white sheets. A couple of months ago this would have surprised him.

"Renji, I think it's time to address your…problem."

"Problem? What problem?" Asked Renji putting his pants on.

"This is the eighth time this week you've brought a minor to bed."

"So…"

"So stop before you deflower every girl in the Academy and wind up stripping every future female Shinigami of their honor."

"Ikkaku my friend, women today aren't so old-fashioned, besides, no one said she was a virgin."

"Really? I guess she was on her period then," said Ikkaku glancing at the bed; Renji looked at it shocked.

"But she told me she wasn't a…"

"Well looks like she lied."

"I…I don't know what to say," said Renji speechless.

"I see what's going on here, you're trying to forget her by fucking other kids like her, aren't you?"

Renji didn't say anything, he was right. Ichigo's little sister imprinted herself in his mind, and he could not forget her. When he first learned that she left, he thought nothing strange about his worry for her, it was after all his fault that she left on the first place. But after the first year of her absence, this worry for her remained as strong as the first day.

Yuzu called Karin from time to time, to let them know that she was okay, though she never told them where she was staying. His worry for her should have eased when they received word from her, but it didn't; he even came to…miss her. He went so far as to ask Ichigo about her only to have his ass kicked all the way back to Soul Society. His wounds were so grave that it was necessary for him to go back to Soul Society for Squad Four to treat his wounds. He had remained in Soul Society ever since; he had been deflowering young Academy girls on a daily basis for the past three months.

"All right then, let's go spar," said Renji breaking away from his thoughts.

* * *

Yuzu and other waitresses were just finished cleaning up the Diner; she took her purse and walked towards the door, just before one of the waitresses, Meredith, stopped her and handed her the thirty dollars in tips she had earned for the day.

"Oh no, I couldn't," said Yuzu handing them back to her.

"No, keep them, you need them more," said Meredith.

"But it's not fair, these are your tips."

"Yes, but I have a husband that supports me, and you're all by yourself."

"Thanks," smiled Yuzu thankfully; she bowed slightly.

"You don't have to bow…oh wait, I almost forgot, you're Japanese."

"Well thank you very much for this Meredith."

"No problem, maybe you should tell that man of yours back home to get a job," said Meredith winking.

"I doubt Aki will be doing that any time soon," smiled Yuzu.

"Well see you tomorrow sweetie," said Meredith as Yuzu left out the door.

* * *

Yuzu arrived at the boarding house at eleven thirty; by then everyone was asleep except Hector, the studious college student down the hall. She walked through the house carefully so that she wouldn't awake anyone.

"Aki, I'm home," said Yuzu as she closed the door; she walked the bedroom section and smiled at what image lay before her.

Little baby Aki was fast asleep in his crib; the baby monitor right next to him. Aki was only seven months old and she hated leaving him in other people's care. During the day, he was taken to the local nursery; the lady in charge, Mrs. Morris, was kind enough to bring him home when the nursery closed at three. He cried a lot when she first started leaving him in the nursery at three months; little Aki craved her attention, but he soon grew used to her absence and was content with seeing her a couple of hours a day. Inez took care of him until Yuzu got there. Yuzu didn't want to bother her too much, so she bought a baby monitor so that Inez wouldn't have to be checking on him so frequently.

She walked over to the crib and observed her son's sleeping form. Aki was a beautiful baby, he had his father's striking red hair and Yuzu's soft facial features. Yuzu would never have imagined that a baby coming from her and Renji would be so beautiful. She did think Renji was attractive...did she ever…little Aki was living proof of that, but she had to admit that what attracted her wasn't his face, but rather his exotic hair, perfect body, and easy-going personality; his facial features were a little on the rough side. She didn't find her own looks all that interesting either; she hated that her face appeared so timid all the time; she gave off the vibe of a frightened little child; she didn't like her hair color and she hated that her well-developed body completely contradicted her innocent face. But even so, here was Aki, formed from both of their genes, and he was beautiful.

Sensing her looking at him, he woke up and looked at her through large brown eyes, eyes that were just like Yuzu's. He reached his arms towards her and signaled with his little hands that he was hungry, she smiled at him and took him in her arms. She lifted her shirt and one of the cups of her bra and placed her breast on his mouth; immediately the baby closed his eyes and suckled, placing his little hands on her large globs as he fed. She walked to her mini fridge with the baby in her arms and took out a sandwich she had made for herself in the morning and some orange juice. She sat on her cushioned recliner chair inside her small living room and turned on the television, placing her food on a small table beside her; the news about the Golden Globe awards.

She wasn't very interested until she heard a very familiar name mentioned…_Rukia Kuchiki._ She was being interviewed on the red carpet! She looked beautiful, she wore a peach baby doll dress that revealed her silky neck and showed off her perfect porcelain skin, her legs were long, and her hair was combed beautifully; her face was not covered by the bang that had by now become her signature hairstyle, and her amethyst eyes sparkled more than she ever remembered them sparkling.

"_So how does it feel like being married to the newest and hottest big time Producer in Hollywood?" Asked the reporter._

"_Well it's an honor, Yuki has always been a very talented person, and I'm happy to see him get his big break," smiled Rukia._

"_So you've known him for a while then? How long?" Rukia appeared nervous for a second; then she did the math with her fingers._

"_That would be…five years I believe…" she laughed nervously._

"_Five years?! That's an eternity in the celebrity couple world!" Said the woman excited._

"_I'm sure it is…"_

"_Well good look on your marriage to Yuki __Shihōin."_

"_Thank you very much."_

"_Are those bunny earrings you're wearing…?!"_

Then the camera was on the hosts in the studio; the man was fanning himself with his hand and the woman looked at him oddly.

"_Are you all right Jack?"_

"_Yes, Jane, is it me or is Rukia Kuchiki hot?!"_

"_Well she must be, she struck a deal with Louis Vuitton; I believe she is the only petite woman to have advertised their merchandise since well…ever."_

"_So it looks like Rukia will be breaking tradition here then? She's opening the way for shorter models."_

"_That she is Jack…" _

Yuzu looked at the screen confused; she couldn't believe it, Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, her brother's ex girlfriend and Shinigami was famous? She was here in LA?! Was she even allowed to be famous? Well it didn't matter; she had always thought Rukia was a great person; she had endured so much in her life and deserved all of this more than anyone else she knew. She couldn't believe how beautiful she got in the last year, Ichigo must be going crazy seeing other guys ogling at her pictures; he was jealous enough when other men merely smiled at her. He loved her very much; it was a shame that she was taken from him.

After that section was over, she flipped the channel and watched her favorite television show. She looked down at Aki; he was asleep but still suckling on her breast; she smiled at him and slowly pulled her nipple out of his mouth; she carefully padded him on the back until he burped, and then placed him back in his crib.

After she finished watching her show she went to bed. She stayed awake for a while thinking, and her thoughts suddenly brought her to him, Renji, she hated to admit it, but she didn't regret what she did with him. Yes their burst of passion cost her dearly and changed her life completely, but she didn't regret surrendering her innocence to him, she didn't regret the wonderful feeling of him writhing inside of her, and she sure didn't regret giving birth to his child, their beautiful Aki…


	3. Chapter 4

All right, well this one is centered on Ichigo and Rukia's relationship; it's necessary for me to show where they stand before I go anywhere else in this story, but after this it will be mainly about Yuzu and Renji again, we will dwell in other characters as well, but mostly Yuzu, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and maybe Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo was at the mall with Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, and Keigo, he was Christmas shopping for four people and had no idea what to get most of them. He already got his father's present, his was easy, he got him a couple of uniforms for when he did his martial arts training; he always seemed to destroy them in a matter of minutes. However he still needed to get Karin's present, a present for their Secret Santa; he got Keigo, and another for his now girlfriend Orihime, he knew that Orihime would be delighted with whatever he got her.

It took him hours to get the right presents, but he finally managed, new soccer shoes for Karin, a DVD of Girls Gone Wild for Keigo, and a puppy for Orihime; the Cocker Spaniel would be delivered by the pet shop Christmas morning. He had thought of buying her a luxury hand bag, but it was what fascinated him about the bag that stopped him from buying it. They were passing by an accessories store when he saw_ her _picture displayed in the window of the store. She was gorgeous, she was lying sideways nude in the snow; the only things that covered her private regions were snowflakes and the bag being displayed artistically in front of her chest.

This picture mesmerized him, he was no stranger to her body, probably knew it better than her own husband, but seeing her portrayed there…like a goddess, he had to have the bag. He walked into the store only to walk back out, surely Orihime would suspect something; she was a very fashionable girl, and she would recognize it as the same bag advertised by Rukia, and even if she didn't, he would never be able to look at Orihime while holding the bag and not think of Rukia.

Once their shopping was finished they went to the food court and stacked up on food. Ishida and Mizuiro were perhaps the only ones not acting like complete pigs.

"You gonna eat that egg roll Mizuiro?" Asked Keigo; Mizuiro shook his head and Keigo took it, but suddenly his jaw dropped revealing his chewed food; he was staring intently at someone shopping in a store in front of the food court; Ichigo himself gazed intently at the beautiful woman.

It was Rukia, and she looked beautiful, she wore a short red dress that went halfway down her thighs, a white sweater and perfect red stilettos. The store she was inside of was a jewelry store; the salesmen there seemed enchanted with her. He wanted to run towards her but somehow his body could not move; all he could do was stare at her; it took him a moment and a couple of slaps from Keigo to snap out of it.

"Earth to Ichigo!"

"What?" Asked Ichigo still dazed.

"Stop staring at her and let's go talk to her," said Keigo excited. Ichigo complied and they both started walking away when he was stopped by Ishida.

"Ichigo, Orihime is my friend; you're not still seeing Rukia are you?" He didn't know how to answer that, it was true, he and Rukia had been seeing each other even after she married Yuki, but they had stopped seeing each other for the past two months. This was why he said yes to Orihime, because he figured she had moved on; it was during this time that he started seeing her on billboards and magazines; seeing her image everywhere reminded him more of the mistake he made by saying yes to Orihime.

"No, we stopped seeing each other a while ago."

"Don't go."

"Why? I already told you, I'm not seeing her!" Said Ichigo growing annoyed.

"That's not why, she's already coming over here," he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hi guys!" Said Rukia greeting them, though she was only looking at Ichigo.

"Hello Rukia! I've missed you horribly! It's been such a long time!" Said Keigo dramatically.

"Yes it has," sighed Rukia looking at Ichigo.

"It's great to see you doing so well, I hope your _husband _is doing just as well," said Ishida putting emphasis on the word 'husband'.

"Yes, Yuki is doing well," said Rukia smiling; the only one that noticed her smile was fake was Ichigo.

"So what brings you to Japan? Weren't you with your husband shooting a film in LA?" Asked Mizuiro

"Well yes, but I…the last time I came I found the perfect pocket watch, and I wanted to get it for Yuki; I haven't seen it anywhere else."

"Wow coming all the way to Japan for a watch, you must really love your husband," beamed Keigo.

"Yes, I really do love him," said Rukia looking at Ichigo; immediately he knew those words were meant for him, not Yuki.

"See that Ichigo?! Wow that must have been like a slap in the face, your ex girlfriend telling you that if I were you I…" but Keigo's words merely floated in air as Ichigo watched Rukia mesmerized; no one else was there, only the two of them, and this moment paused itself in time.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Ichigo looked at Keigo and over at Rukia. He wanted to leave. Leave with her somewhere more…private, but couldn't think of an excuse. Suddenly, luck was on their side; Rukia's Hollow alert went off on her cell phone; Ishida and Chad immediately got up as well but Rukia signaled them to sit down.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this," she said looking at Ichigo mischievously. The two ran out of there leaving Mizuiro and Keigo confused and Ishida and Chad disappointed.

* * *

It was a small Hollow; they were able to defeat it in no time; it wasn't even necessary for Rukia to do anything, she just stood admiring Ichigo's body as he sliced up the Hollow with great ease; once he finished he got back in his body and walked over to her.

"What now?"

"To your apartment," said Rukia suddenly throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Ichigo pulled away from her in order to carry her in his arms and run to his apartment. It didn't take him long, his want…no…need, was strong enough to make him do anything that would defy normal human strength.

As soon as they arrived to his apartment he carried her upstairs to his room. They exit their bodies and were in their spirit forms, they tore off each other's clothes and fell on top of the bed. He could tell Rukia was also in great need; she immediately climbed on top of him straddling him. This surprised him, the Rukia he remembered enjoyed foreplay, but this time she went straight into it, she placed his erect member in her entrance and slid down on it, pushing her hips down so that it was completely submerged inside of her. Once it was inside she rocked her hips forward kissing his neck and moaning his name. this went on for hours, he lost track of exactly how many. Bite, kiss, lick, suck, scratch, clasp, pull, thrust, by the time she was done the sun had already set and they had climaxed a total of thirteen times.

Tired, she got off of him and lied down beside him; he enveloped her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had never seen her so desperate before; she had apparently missed him very much. He ran his hand soothingly on her spine as she attempted to calm her breathing.

"Wow, that was… you were great Rukia," said Ichigo pressing his lips to hers; they mingled together for a while before he pulled away.

"What can I say, I love feeling you inside me," she said sucking on his chest; when she pulled away she left a red mark, claiming him, he was hers, and only hers.

She started to fall asleep when the sudden loss of his warmth beside her woke her up. Her body started to complain until she looked down to find him hovering above her. He spread her legs open and looked at her entrance thoughtfully. His seed was still there, trickling down her thighs; it didn't surprise him to see so much of it, they had after all climaxed many times. He ran his finger up her inner thighs tickling her skin as he cleaned it off; when he reached her entrance he placed a soft kiss on her clit. She gasped surprised; Ichigo had never done this for her, therefore no one else had…in her year-long marriage with Yuki they had yet to consummate their marriage, and Ichigo was the only man she had ever been with.

She closed her eyes as his tongue slid out and played along her folds; she couldn't keep herself from moaning, the sensation was different, it was like sex but softer, more gentle, his tongue was, soft and warm, and oh so very tender, awakening sensations that she had never felt before. She arched her back and placed her hand on his head, gently pressing his head more against her; in response his tongue slid all the way inside rolling around and massaging her vaginal walls. She gasped, how wonderful it felt; when he finished, he trailed kisses from her core all the way to her navel, and once there rolled his tongue inside her navel. She brought him back up to her level and kissed him in earnest. She looked into his eyes still dazed and bit his earlobe tenderly.

"That was great Ichigo, it felt so good, thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"It was the least I could do, I was lying on my back while you did all the work," he replied placing her stubborn bang behind her ear, he let his fingers run through her hair damp with sweat, and he wiped away some of the perspiration from her face before lying down next to her.

"When will I see you again?" He asked her as he embrace her; he didn't look into her eyes to afraid of what her response would be.

"I don't know, I've been helping Yuki a lot with his films."

"Have you and him…?"

"No," she replied looking him sincerely in the eyes.

"I'm glad," he replied placing a kiss on both of her eyelids.

"What about you? How has school been?"

"Well, dad seems pretty happy that I finally decided to get my ass in college; it's pretty embarrassing being a college sophomore at my age."

"Silly, you're only twenty-one," smiled Rukia tracing his lips with her fingers absent-mindedly.

"Well it isn't so bad anymore since Inoue joined the same University two and a half months ago."

"Oh, and how is Inoue? Is she doing well?"

"Yes she…Rukia…there's something I need to tell you…" but before he said anything the phone started ringing; he didn't get up leaving the answering machine to get the message.

"_Ichigo, guess what, I got your Christmas present and you're gonna love it! Can't wait till you see it! Oh and by the way, where were you? Tatsuki and I met up with the others at the movies and you weren't there; they didn't tell me where you were, but you were probably buying my Christmas present right? You're so sweet I love you so much! Well I'll see you tomorrow sweetie, bye_!"

Rukia sat up on the bed and looked away sadly; Ichigo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing a soothing kiss behind her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't need to apologize, I mean it's only fair, I'm with Yuki…and you deserve to be with someone too, you deserve to love someone," she said almost in a whisper. In a flash she found herself lying down on the bed and Ichigo hovering above her.

"No Rukia, I don't love her, you're the one I love, and you know that. The Inoue thing…it's nothing, just to kill the loneliness you leave when you're not here, I haven't even kissed her. It's just like it is with you and Yuki, there's nothing there, I'm only yours baby, never doubt that," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

She looked up at the ceiling; her eyes hazed as she felt his lips on her neck. His ceiling had never looked so interesting, she pondered in every detail of it. Her eyes welled up with tears with every thrust, and somewhere between their lovemaking, she allowed those tears to fall, she knew now that no matter what he said, and no matter how many promises he made, things would never be the same.


	4. Chapter

All right well here's the next one...I created this fic with the intention of practicing on writing lemons...both for fics and my own pieces of work...my professors think I'm too shy when it comes to writing sex scenes and that is why I need practice.

Almost all of the chapters in this story will have some kind of lemon...so I just want to get that out there as a warning...I am however keeping this chapter clean, I simply saw no need for a lemon here...there will be some in the next chapter thought :D

* * *

Yuzu woke up at seven that morning, she showered and dressed to ready herself for work. Once she was done she made herself breakfast, carrying Aki as she ate. It was winter break and she had the opportunity to work more than she did while she was attending school. She changed Aki into a new pair of clothes and breastfed him. His hair was getting pretty long; she thought about cutting it but decided that she would allow it to grow, just like his father's, although it was still nowhere near to that length.

"Well, mommy needs to leave now Aki," smiled Yuzu at him once she burped him; he looked at her through large sad eyes, but then goggled when she kissed his nose.

She placed him back in his crib and walked downstairs to leave instructions for Inez. Inez was sitting in the kitchen with the college student Hector and Mrs. Guzman who was in her forties. The two women were giggling and Hector was blushing madly; they were all very surprised to see her walk inside, especially Hector who went three shades of red. Hector was a very handsome young man, and also very intelligent, he had soft brown hair that fell down to his neck and large soul stealing blue eyes; he attended Keck School of Medicine at USC, and was currently working on his Master's degree.

"Good morning Yuzu," smiled Inez.

"Good morning, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for work already; I left clothes for Aki on the bed, and I've already readied his bottles," said Yuzu brightly.

"All right then, I'll be up to see him in a bit," said Inez.

"Bye then," said Yuzu and started to walk away, without her noticing, Inez and Mrs. Guzman eyed the young man until nervously he stood up and grunted.

"Yuzu, wait, I can give you a ride there if you want," he said timidly.

"Really? That would be great!" She smiled at him.

* * *

Yuki Shihoin was inside one of the sound stages observing as his director was shooting a scene from one of their newest films. It was a love scene, not graphic and explicit, but sweet and tasteful. He sat on his Producer's chair resting his cheek on his palm thoughtfully, his silky blond bangs cascaded down to his face thereby enhancing the intensity behind his pensive blue eyes, which glistened in the lighting. He carefully observed the woman playing the main character's love interest, she was very beautiful, a brunette with piercing green. He carefully inspected her bone structure and made sure to imprint the image in his mind to paint a portrait of her when he arrived home. Yuki was a man who greatly valued beauty, he was not shallow, but rather an artist who found truth and purity in untainted beauty; he did not observe her with the eye of a man but rather the eye of an artist.

His fascination for her however could not compare to the fascination he felt towards his wife when he first laid eyes on her. Yuki was an artist, a very professional one; he had worked with beautiful women ever since he took up his career in art forty years ago, he had however never been captivated so much as when he saw Rukia. The way she shone with such glory that snowy night…he had never seen an angel…he could have sworn she was an angel. His fascination for his new muse transcended his intentions as an artist, and he found himself instantly falling in love with her. Reason promptly left him; he could no longer act or think rationally after that, he had to have her, he loved her; it didn't matter how or what the price, but he had to have this angel. Without even speaking to her about it, or even acknowledging her, he arranged for a meeting with Byakuya to ask for her hand in marriage.

This completely took Rukia by shock; even to this day she thought that the entire marriage was arranged by both families, she did not know that it was Yuki who asked for her hand in marriage, or for that matter even that he loved her. Yuki was very much like Byakuya; the silent type that everyone regarded as serious and emotionless. But also like Byakuya, he was actually a very emotional man who kept his feelings and emotions to himself to preserve their purity. To him hidden emotions were that much more meaningful, they were a gift whose secret only he could unwrap late in the night whenever his world seemed to collapse. There was, however, a small difference between the two dominant men in Rukia's life, unlike her brother, Yuki was not afraid to show a lighter side. Byakuya smiled and laughed with no one, Yuki however laughed freely and even gave the occasional warm gaze, though this was witnessed only by the people he was close to, one of them being Rukia.

Yuki observed the two actors, but his mind had drifted to his beautiful wife. He soon found himself looking at the floor rather than the filming; he looked back up when he heard the director, Jon London say cut. The actors and crew left the filming area and left for their lunch break. Jon walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"So what do you think so far Yuki? Does it look like it's coming along well?"

"Well you tell me you're the director, I'm trusting you with my valuable money you know," said Yuki teasingly.

"Come on don't be like that," said Jon laughing.

"Well you seem to be doing a good job, the lighting is great, there was no boom in frame, and your shots were excellent, I would go a little bit easier on the dollies though. I must say, your actors are excellent though," said Yuki standing up.

"Yeah, that Vanessa is one heck of a package isn't she? Nothing compares to your wife though, eh? Vuitton huh? You lucky bastard you," said Jon elbowing him; Yuki held back the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Speaking of which…hey Rukia!" said Jon waving at her from the distance; she waved back at him and approached them.

"Hey sweetie," said Rukia kissing Yuki on the cheek; _her kisses burned…because he could not bare the lie behind them…_

"Hey," he said almost stoically, though she could see the slight form of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "when did you get back from Japan?"

"Just this morning, I had a lovely time though," said Rukia a bit thoughtfully; he knew what she was thinking about; there wasn't a single night that such thoughts didn't go through his mind as well…the thoughts that scared his sleep away. Jon noticed the intensity in both of their eyes, and decided it was inappropriate for him to stay.

"So what brings you to the studio?" said Yuki sitting down an reviewing the shooting script again.

"I don't know," she said honestly as she massaged his shoulders, "I think I just wanted to see you. You want me to get you some lunch? I heard there's a great Japanese restaurant around the corner," she whispered in his ear; he closed his eyes as he felt her lips slightly brush his ear; this surprised him, she was never this…physical or even remotely seductive.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said; he decided to return the affection and kissed his way halfway around her wrist, but then stopped in fear that he would drive her away.

"I'll be back," she said walking away.

"You want to take the car?" He asked before she left.

"Me? In that thing? Do you want me to die…again?" She snickered.

"You're right," he said, and she walked away.

* * *

Yuzu was pratically falling as she rushed through tables with her arms full of orders. Lunch time was always the busiest, and the order she was delivering at the moment was colossal; she was a small girl and her body could only carry so much, she ended up falling and dropping everything only a couple of centimeters from the destined table.

"Stupid girl!" Shouted a chunky woman furiously as she stood up in outrage; Yuzu looked at the point of crying.

Meredith helped her up and picked up the dishes; she looked at the furious woman and took out a notepad. "I'm very sorry m'am, could you please repeat your order for me to bring it for you," she said; the woman complied and she took her order. Meredith immediately took Yuzu by the hand and took her with her into the kitchen where she pinned the woman's order on the wall. Then she turned to look at Yuzu and handed her some money.

"You need a break, why don't you go get yourself something to eat, it will calm you down, there's a Japanese restaurant about two blocks from here, I'll cover for you" she said smiling.

"Thank you Meredith," said Yuzu through eyes full of tears and she embraced her.

"No need to thank me," said Meredith; Yuzu immediately rushed out of there.

As she was walking through the almost deserted streets, she heard a strange sound; the sound seemed very familiar, but she could not recall where she had last heard it. She ignored the strange sound and proceeded walking. Suddenly out of nowhere, a Hollow appeared in front of her; it was about eight feet tall and lizard-like with a white mask. The hollow knocked her to the ground and pointed it's sharp blade-of-a-finger at her. She shut her eyes tightly, too scared to respond in any other way, but then she opened them again when there was no impact.

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes; in front of her was Rukia; she looked at her as she jumped into the air and swung her zanpakuto down on the hollow and immediately destroyed it.

"Rukia?" Said Yuzu happily; she felt a wave of relief at seeing her, not only because she saved her life, but because she missed her. Lately her life had been so depraved of happiness that all her happy memories sometimes appeared a distant dream, and she began to doubt whether all of her memories were but a figure of her imagination, yet here was Rukia, and she was real.

"Yuzu!" Said Rukia rushing over to her and embracing her, "Yuzu you had us all so scared, no one knew where you were, your family is so terrified…especially Ichigo he…he feels horrible about what he did to you…"

"And I feel horrible about what I did to him," said Yuzu sadly.

"You don't know how glad I am to se you." said Rukia embracing her again, "come, let's go get some lunch and talk," said Rukia; the two girls walked down the street.

"Really? Ishida already popped the question, well that's sudden," giggled Yuzu.

"Yes, your father was terrified, it's a good thing they're waiting until she graduates High School; Isshin was worried she wouldn't be able to get through college if she was married, but Ishida promised to pay her way through college and wait to have children until she already had a career," said Rukia.

"Wow…it surprises me that Karin said yes; I honestly didn't think she was so serious about him," said Yuzu.

"Well he is, it wasn't that obvious when you were there, but it is now, he's head over heels in love with her, it's cute really, to see him lose his concentration and ability to form coherent words when she's around him," smiled Rukia.

"And dad? How is he?' Asked Yuzu a bit sadly.

"Well you know your dad, always trying to make the best out of everything. Though I have to tell you the truth, your family is enduring some hardships right now, they're about to lose Karin, and Ichigo hasn't been himself since you left, he's not the man I used to know, he's become cynical…he lost sight of who he is…it's painful to watch him slowly turn into someone else…someone I don't even know, " said Rukia sadly.

"I'm sorry Rukia," said Yuzu holding her hand.

"It's not your fault, that baka shouldn't have said all those things to you," said Rukia, "so how have you been?"

"I'm good," Yuzu smiled brightly, "I managed to get into school here, I asked Karin to send me my transcript to a town I was staying in Japan for a while, I left immediately so they wouldn't know where I was. I'm doing very good in school; I'm actually the best in my class!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, though coming from you it doesn't surprise me, you're a very bright girl; I can see why he likes you so much," smiled Rukia.

"He? Renji?" Asked Yuzu timidly.

"Yep, ever since you left he's been moping around searching for you like a madman . He doesn't admit it, but I know he misses you very much. He has never cared so much about the farewell of another one of the girls he's been involved with before…you left quite an impression on him Yuzu," said Rukia truthfully.

"He left an impression on me…in more ways than one actually," said Yuzu timidly; she was debating with herself about whether she should tell her about Aki.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Asked Rukia concerned.

"If I tell you something, would you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Renji?"

"Promise," smiled Rukia linking her pinky finger with hers.

"Rukia, I'm kind of not on my own anymore…"

"What?! You're with another man?!" Said Rukia alarmed.

"Not, exactly, Rukia, something happened. When I had sex with Renji…there were consequences, I…I got pregnant, and…and now I have a son…" she said avoiding Rukia's eyes.

"What?! You mean to tell me…Renji's a dad!" Said Rukia shocked; her sushi roll fell out of her mouth.

"Yes," said Yuzu avoiding Rukia's eyes.

"Oh Yuzu," said Rukia reaching over to Yuzu and enveloping her in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay thought, I've been able to raise him on my own, he's seven months now," said Yuzu; Rukia let go of her.

"I want to see him," smiled Rukia; then a thought crossed her mind, " you know what, you should spend Christmas weekend with me and Yuki, we're going to his log cabin in Lake Tahoe; we're leaving tomorrow at five in the morning, to spend Christmas eve there; I want both of you to come."

"I don't know, I'm scared of running into anyone we know, I'm not ready for that yet," said Yuzu sadly.

"Don't worry, it will only be me and Yuki; he invited his movie Director and his wife; you don't know either of them. It'll be fun, I promise, we'll go skiing and stuff," smiled Rukia.

"Well…okay then," smiled Yuzu.

"Now then…how about we go to your place and see that baby of yours," smiled Rukia.

"But I have to go back to…"

"Don't worry, I'll pay you the rest of the day," said Rukia.

"You know you don't have to do that," smiled Yuzu.

"I know, but I want to. Now let's go see that son of Abarai's."

* * *

Yuki was in the living room of his manor; he took off his tie and sat on the couch. He heard a vibrating sound and saw Rukia's cell phone on a small table. He picked it up and looked at it, what if it was _him_? What would he say to him? How would he react? He had thought about the day they finally met face to face…what would he do or say to the man that kept Rukia away from him, the _other _man. He snapped out of his thoughts and answered the phone; he was relieved to hear that it wasn't him, but rather Renji.

"Renji?"

"_Is Rukia there?"_

"No, she hasn't come back yet," said Yuki looking at the clock; it was ten at night.

"_Well, tell her that I'm here in LA. There have been some unusual Hollow attacks and they sent three of us to investigate," said Renji._

"All right, I will," said Yuki; he was about to hang up, but then an idea crossed his mind, "Rukia and I are spending Christmas weekend at Lake Tahoe, would you like to come? I'm sure Rukia would appreciate you being there since it's her first Christmas away from family and friends."

"_Hmm…okay, you want me to meet you there?"_

"Rukia and I are leaving at five in the morning,"

"_I'll just take a bus later then, I don't function well that early in the morning," laughed Renji._

"All right then, I guess we will surprise her then."

"_Yeah, she hasn't seen my ugly face in three months," laughed Renji._

"All right, I will see you tomorrow then," said Yuki hanging up.

As soon as he hung up Rukia walked in through the door. She looked very tired; she walked over to him and leaned down kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, sorry I'm late, I ran into an old acquaintance today," said Rukia; she didn't want to let him know that it was Ichigo's sister, Yuki didn't know about Yuzu, but she wanted to keep Ichigo out of their conversations.

"I'm glad, you seem very happy about it."

"I am, it's been over a year, I invited her and her baby to spend Christmas weekend with us, is that okay?"

"Yes of course," said Yuki, _anything to see her happy_…

"Great, I'll be off to bed then, I'll see you tomorrow," said Rukia kissing him on the cheek again; he watched her as she left. Was there something wrong with her? He enjoyed her kisses, he truly did, but she had never kissed him since their wedding day, not even on the cheek, why was she doing it now?

* * *

Rukia was on her bed looking up at the ceiling; she was safe here in the confines of her room, free to smile, free to cry. She and Yuki did not share a room, they decided they both needed their space; she couldn't blame him, she made the situation very awkward the first week of their marriage when they shared a room. How fortunate she felt…that Yuki didn't mind…that he didn't love her; it made her feel less guilty about her affair with Ichigo. Besides, Yuki was a gorgeous man; she was sure he was out an about getting form other women what he didn't get from her…what he probably didn't want from her anyway, that she remembered he had never made a real move on her, nothing direct…surely he was not attracted to her, he was Yuki Shihoin; he could have any woman in his bed.

She considered herself lucky that the fact that he didn't care allowed her to have free reign. But tonight however, she found herself wanting him to care. She thought she was selfish, she only wanted him to care so that he could make her forget…make her forget about Ichigo…about the fact that he was with Inoue now. She knew she told him it was only fair, but the situation was different, she married Yuki because she was forced…but Ichigo wasn't forced to be with Inoue…that was something he chose on his own. Perhaps it was time to end this affair, this affair that hurt everyone and benefited no one; not even she and Ichigo benefited from it, he admitted that her distance was painful, and she could say the same for herself. Maybe she should give her marriage a chance…

"But if I gave Yuki a chance…would he want it…?" Whispered Rukia to herself, "and even then, could I? Ichigo…I still love you…with every fiber of my being…I would die for you…and I know you would also die for me…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Well here's another update!

**Oh and another thing**, just in case anybody might be interested, when I wrote Yuki's character I always pictured him looking like Yuki from from the anime/manga Gravitation, I know I like to have a good idea of how the characters look like while I'm reading so I just thought I'd put that out there to help you better visualize Yuki Shihoin.

* * *

_His hungry hands roamed over her soft flesh almost roughly, at times scratching her, she however did not care. They were inside Ichigo's room. Renji's lips skimmed from her lips to her breasts and suckled on her nipples, she in return pulled his hair and urged him further. She bit her lower lip stifling a moan, the feel of his hot tongue licking her sensitive buds completely sent her over the edge. His rough hand ran over her stomach and down to her core; once there his fingers glided on her wet folds, skimming over her entrance but never penetrating._

"_Renji!" She couldn't help but scream his name, he was still wearing his boxers, and this frustrated her, here she was hot and ready beneath him and he still had the nerve of wearing clothing._

"_Patience my little one," he said running his lips back up to her neck and sucking on the side of it until he left a hickey; once finished he bit the bruised flesh ands skimmed his lips back down to her collarbone._

"_No! Please!" She begged; she grinded her aroused sex on his erection roughly; he groaned but did not comply._

"_Don't do that…I wont be able to stop," he warned._

"_But I don't want you to stop…" she gasped as one of his fingers penetrated her, probing her vaginal walls._

"_No, we need to wait," he mumbled against her skin._

"_Wait for what?"_

"_Wait for you to finish delivering the customers' orders, plates don't levitate themselves to tables you know…"_

"_Wh…what are you talking about Renji…?"_

…

"You should wake her up, there is a restaurant nearby," said Yuki as they began to drive towards a restaurant for breakfast. He parked the car and got off; Rukia got off as well and then opened the door from Yuzu's side to wake her.

"Yuzu," she said shaking her gently.

"Oh Renji…!" Moaned Yuzu; Rukia was glad that Yuki didn't get to hear that because he was already out of the car.

"Yuzu," she said again, this time shaking her a little more roughly.

"Oh, what?" Said Yuzu waking up with a an uneasy throbbing in her core .

"You were dreaming," said Rukia getting a little bit red in the face; Yuzu's face turned as red as a tomato, here she was in front of Rukia who obviously knew she had a sex dream, and even though she knew about Rukia's awareness she was still aroused. She ground discretely against the seat so that the friction would relieve her arousal a bit, but it did not work.

"Rukia, I need to use the restroom, could you uh…take care of Aki for a bit?" Said Yuzu grinning widely and putting up her best innocent girl look.

"Umm…sure," said Rukia a bit confused; she moved to the side and Yuzu immediately darted out of there.

Rukia took Aki out of the baby seat and wrapped him in a blanket before carrying him in her arms. She walked over to Yuki and he looked back at her mesmerized, he looked at the baby and then at Rukia; a slight blush formed on his cheeks; Rukia noticed this an looked away bashfully. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him not looking him in the eyes; she was still blushing a bit.

"I umm…no, nothing's wrong it's just…" he paused to find the right words, "for a moment I thought, you would look good as a mother…it seems to suit you nicely," he admitted; this time the blush on his cheeks was even more apparent.

"Well, let's go back inside," she said blushingly madly; Yuki worked up the courage to place one hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the door.

* * *

Yuki and Rukia were sitting by a table; Rukia could not stop blushing scarlet, other travelers constantly looked at the young couple making sounds of awe and kept saying '_that's so cute, young love._' she sighed and started to feed a bottle to Aki since he started to cry; it worked immediately. "_Just like your father, a drink will shut you up_," thought Rukia amused.

Yuzu walked over to them and took a seat; they both noticed that she had a very flustered look on her face, and she seemed very nervous.

"Yuzu are you all right?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," said Yuzu smiling nervously.

They arrived to the cabin at around three in the afternoon. Yuzu thought that the term cabin was an understatement, it was more of a mansion made of wood. They entered the house and she was even more stunned with the interior the living room looked like a personalized movie theatre.

"Wow," said Yuzu very impressed.

"I'll show you to your room," said Rukia.

"I'll start dinner," said Yuki.

"Okay, I'll be down in a moment to help you," said Rukia.

* * *

Rukia led Yuzu upstairs and into one of the rooms. Yuzu smiled pleased with the room. The color palette of the room was warm consisting of yellows, whites, and light browns; there were was a horizontal lining of wallpaper in the midsection of the walls; the wallpaper was beige with yellow sunflowers. There were white leather couches complete with a rocking chair, coffee table, and television set.

"It's so cozy, feels like a country home," smiled Yuzu.

"Every one of the rooms here is themed, Yuki's idea, pays to have an artist in the family, he designed this cabin himself more than a year ago when we were still engaged," said Rukia as she and Yuzu sat on the couches.

"You're very lucky Rukia, he's very talented," said Yuzu looking around, "and he's very handsome too," she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose he is."

"Did he show you this design before you were married?"

"Yeah he did actually. Nii-sama arranged for us to meet once a week to become more acquainted with each other. He actually showed me the design for this cabin the first time we met. I wasn't looking forward to meeting with him, but he showed me his works, I immediately became a fan of his art; I decided then that even if we didn't end up marrying, I would still visit him frequently to observe his beautiful art," said Rukia thoughtfully.

"Well that's interesting, too bad you were with Ichigo, I bet if you hadn't fallen for my brother you would have fallen for Yuki," said Yuzu.

"Yeah, I think I would have too. But, that doesn't matter now, Yuki is my husband, and I've decided that I'm going to give it a try, besides, Ichigo will eventually move on without me, I'm married, he's human, and I'm not…he will age and want somebody to grow old with together," said Rukia sadly.

"So how many bedrooms does this house have?" Asked Yuzu noticing Rukia's melancholy when she spoke of this and changing the subject.

"Only four, Yuki didn't want to make it too extravagant, that would beat the point of roughing it in the wilderness right? Not that it doesn't already," she laughed.

"Yes, you're right," agreed Yuzu.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go help Yuki with the cooking," said Rukia," and she walked out of there.

"Come on Aki," said Yuzu taking him out of the baby seat; Aki goggled and played with her hair as she carried him. Yuzu walked over to the window and sat on the rocking chair; the view from the window was beautiful for there she could see the lake, there was no snow yet, she wondered if she would get to see some of it before leaving.

* * *

Rukia walked into the kitchen to find Yuki stirring a large pot with a wooden spoon. He was wearing dark black slacks and a long-sleeved olive green shirt. He also wore an apron which said 'kiss the cook' on the front. She walked closer to him and soon found herself ogling her husband, his shirt was not tucked, the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and offered a peak of the creamy skin on his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the apron looked very good on him. Sensing her there he turned to look at her and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were not actually blue, but rather hazel, and changed according to the clothes he wore; at the moment they were a piercing green.

"You should get started on the cannoli," said Yuki; Rukia snapped out of her dazed state and walked over to one of the tables. It took very long to finish; it took even longer to stuff the annoying little tube crackers, but she managed; she looked down at the plate and was very proud of herself, considering she wasn't much of a cook she was very pleased with her creation.

She looked over at Yuki who was leaning down to take the lasagna out of the oven and got a good view of his derriere, and it was not bad, on the contrary… She thought about doing something for a moment, but then felt too embarrassed to act upon it, just as she was about to turn away from this idea she heard her own voice speaking to her from the depths of her own mind. "_Do it! You know you want to, besides, you were just saying you wanted to give this marriage a try, why not start now_?" She turned back around, straightened out her knee-length blue dress, and walked towards him.

Yuki set the lasagna down on the counter, and was surprised to see Rukia climb on the counter a couple of inches from the lasagna dish. She held two cannoli in a bowl and looked at him with a large grin on her face.

"Do you need something Rukia?"

"I just finished making the cannoli; I'm very proud of myself, would you like to taste one?"

"I'll wait until after dinner," he said.

"I'll taste your lasagna if you taste my cannoli, please," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"All right," he said; Rukia picked up the plate and tasted it; it was delicious and she made no attempt to hide her love of it, she gulped it all down in two bites.

"So I'm assuming you liked it?" He smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me," she said; with her index finger she wiped the plate clean of tomato sauce and licked her finger seductively.

Yuki couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips, and she noticed this; she took this opportunity to her advantage and bit her lower lip slightly; she could have sworn she heard him gulp.

"Now…try my cannoli," she said in a husky voice; he did as she said and ate it in three bites.

"How was it?" She asked, her tempting voice not changing.

"Delicious," he said licking the frosting from one of his fingers; her eyes automatically lowered to the frosting near his lips and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"You should try it," he said, his voice getting a bit lower; he stood in front of her and position himself in between her knees. She took his finger still covered in frosting and slipped it into her mouth; she closed her eyes as she sucked on it until it was clean. She opened her eyes again and looked at him mischievously. His finger ran itself down her bottom lip and her chin before pulling away.

"Delicious isn't it?"

"Yes; I think I want more," she said; she leaned over to him and closed her eyes. She placed her lips on the corner of his lips where there was still frosting; she snaked her tongue out and licked it off. She stopped and looked at him; he took in a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes. His strong yet smooth hands rested on her knees, slowly gliding upwards to her thighs, she bit her lower lip stifling a moan, his hands positioned themselves on the inside of her thighs, gliding higher, higher…

"Yuki! Rukia!" the loud annoying high pitched voice of a woman interrupted them. Yuki reluctantly pulled away from Rukia and they both walked into the living room to welcome their guests who had apparently arrived.

* * *

"Jon, Hilda," said Rukia smiling fakely; she did love their company, they were the only friends of the young family she and Yuki had just created, which of course consisted of only she and Yuki, but they interrupted a very important moment.

"We almost got lost on the way here, I told Jon, "honey we'll have to call the national guard if we get caught in this blizzard," but just a couple of miles from getting here it stopped snowing; I was hoping it would snow here though, to go sledding with my chubby wuvums!" Said Hilda pinching Jon's cheeks, they were a couple in their mid forties and a little bit on the heavy side, but nevertheless very kind people.

"Well we're glad you made it here safely," smiled Rukia.

"Come on, Yuki, let's go to your office and discuss business," said Jon patting Yuki on the back.

"Moviemakers, that's all they have time for," scoffed Hilda.

"Excuse me, I'll go get my friend Yuzu for you to meet her, she's very shy; I told her it would be fine that you two were good family friends. I suppose it's a good thing we didn't invite anyone else though, she wouldn't come out of her room then," smiled Rukia walking upstairs.

"Excuse me," said Yuki following her upstairs; just as she reached the second floor Yuki stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rukia noticing he seemed a bit nervous.

"You should know, I invited another person, I heard what you said about Yuzu being shy around others; I hope you don't mind, I assure you, he is also a good family friend."

"Who?" Asked Rukia suddenly looking fretful.

"Do not worry, he's easy to get along with really…"

"Who?!"

"Renji," said Yuki. Rukia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth shocked; she dragged Yuki into the bathroom down the hall and looked at him very nervously.

"What is it? Does having Renji around not please you?" Asked Yuki confused, Rukia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out; then she opened her mouth again and finally managed to speak.

"Renji…you see, Yuzu…Renji…Renji-is-the-father-of-Yuzu's-baby!" Yuki looked surprised but then looked to the side thoughtfully for a moment.

"I did think the child looked familiar…"

"That's not the point!" Whispered Rukia loudly shaking him a bit, "Renji doesn't know he has a son, Yuzu is Ichigo's sister, and Renji used to also be good friends with Ichigo. One night when Yuzu was fifteen Renji left to Ichigo's house to bring him along to fight a Hollow that we needed help with. That night Renji didn't come back, it turns out the family was gone and Yuzu and Renji who had never met each other before ended up…you know. They were caught in the act by Ichigo, her dad, and her sister Karin. Her dad cried, Ichigo was an ass and tried to kick Renji's ass, he said horrible things to Yuzu and she ran away…pregnant! She hasn't seen her family or Renji ever since," said Rukia.

"I see, so this is a very delicate situation."

"Yes! We can't let him find out about Aki! Yuzu would never forgive me!" Said Rukia frantically.

Yuki leaned back on the bathroom wall and thought for a moment; then he looked at Rukia and blinked twice before speaking.

"I have a plan, but it will require acting on behalf of everyone else in this house, including Jon and Hilda" said Yuki.

"So what is it?"

* * *

Rukia, Yuzu, Yuki, Jon, and Hilda were sitting in the living room discussing Yuki's plan. Yuzu looked very nervous and on the verge of tears as she held Aki, and Jon and Hilda looked a bit doubtful, Rukia however was being optimistic.

"So we are going to pretend that Jon and I are the parents of the baby?" Said Hilda doubtfully.

"Yes, it's perfect! You have red hair and Jon has brown eyes!" Said Rukia smiling uncontrollably.

"But he's Asian…and I'm forty-five," said Hilda.

"So, it is not so uncommon for a woman to have children at that age," said Rukia.

"Yes it is," said Yuzu and Hilda in unison

"Renji wont know that, he's clueless, he would believe that you and Jon are students at Yuzu's school if you put your mind into convincing him," said Rukia.

"It is the only way, you should all consider at least trying," said Yuki stoically.

"Well, Yuki's right; I for one am looking forward to this acting," said Jon.

There was a knock on the door and everyone was silent; they looked at each other and agreed, they would all go through with the plan. Yuzu immediately handed thebaby to Hilda and then sat next to Yuki, hoping to be placed out of view because of Yuki's height. Rukia smiled nervously and went to open the door.

"Hey Rukia long time no see!" said Renji giving her a tight hug.

"Hi Renji, I wasn't expecting you," said Rukia sheepishly.

"Don't blame me it was your husbands idea, surprise surprise," said Renji; then they both walked inside. They entered the living room and Yuzu gulped.

"Hey Yuki how are…you?" Said Renji suddenly speechless when his eyes landed on Yuzu, his eyes immediately softened, and for a moment it seemed he had forgotten that there were other people in the room. Yuzu's gaze returned the same intensity, but then she turned away quickly again looking very nervous.

"Hello young man, well aren't you going to introduce yourself to the rest of us?" Said Hilda

"Yes of course , I'm…Renji…" said Renji speechless again as he turned to look at Hilda and his eyes landed on the little bundle of light sitting on her lap. Renji's eyes widened as the baby smiled and reached his little arms towards him and goggled.

Rukia crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping, hoping that Renji wouldn't sense the similarity between himself and Aki; that his father's instinct wouldn't kick in and blow their cover.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Woa it's been a while, my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I've been getting caught up in many things. I have my own projects too, projects copyrighted to moi that I am still working on (sigh) fanfic can distract me from my own prejects sometimes. Well, if anyone is interested, as of sunday I will have posted summaries of my projects...if anyone is interested.

Well, here's chapter six, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Beautiful child isn't he?" Asked Hilda as Renji stared mesmerized at Aki.

"Yeah, he is, and his…parents?" Asked Renji looking at Yuzu briefly.

"Oh, he's ours," smiled Hilda.

"Yours?" asked Renji incredulously. He looked at the child's face, then at Yuzu, at the child's hair, and then off into space.

"Well, congratulations! Could I…uh…carry him?"

"Yes, you may," said Hilda handing him the baby. Aki immediately stretched his little arms towards his father. For a moment Renji held him unsure of whether or not he was holding him correctly. Once he settled himself and relaxed his arms, Aki smiled and grabbed a hold of his nose; Yuzu suppressed a giggle.

"What the…he's strong," said Renji rubbing his nose. Then his sight drifted over to Yuzu; their eyes connected momentarily before Rukia grunted.

"Well, dinner's ready, let me show you to the dining room," said Rukia leading them out of the living room.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" Said Rukia pacing back and forth in the kitchen as Yuki served lasagna in plates.

"What do you mean? Everything appears to be going according to plan."

"Not it's not, he suspects something, I know it, poor Yuzu."

"Keep to your acting and his suspicions may fade; panic now and this may not end the way we wish it."

"Yes, you're right," said Rukia sighing.

"It will be fine," said Yuki; he did something Rukia never would have expected and embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead; all Rukia could do was smile at him.

"Come, our guests must be hungry."

* * *

Renji sat across from Yuzu and could not keep his eyes off of her. She looked the same as the last time he saw her, except that her face seemed softer, and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were also bigger. He looked at Yuzu and she blushed as she looked at him; she quickly turned away blushing. Then he turned to look at Aki who was in Hilda's arms. How would he approach Yuzu about it? Surely he could not just ask her directly…His thoughts were interrupted by Rukia's and Yuki's entrance. They served the food and they all ate in silence.

"So…why were you sent to L.A. Renji?" Asked Rukia attempting to minimize the tension in the room.

"Umm…" said Renji looking at Jon and Hilda.

"It's all right, they know, they're family friends," said Yuki.

"A strong reiatsu has been attracting Hollows to the L.A. area, they want us to find out what it is," said Renji suddenly looking at Aki.

"Well, maybe it's Yuki and I," said Rukia laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it could be," said Renji considering.

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad to see you Renji, it's been a while," smiled Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah it has," said Renji gazing at Yuzu.

* * *

After dinner they all the to the living room to watch a movie, except Yuzu who left to her room, and Rukia who left outside. Yuki looked around to find, Renji, Jon, and Hilda very entertained; he sneaked out of the living room. He walked out into the back porch; from there he could see the lily pond…and her. Rukia was trying out her new gigai. It was one of Urahara's new inventions; Yuki paid a great amount of money to get one for himself and Rukia, a gigai that did not need to be removed to use shinigami powers.

And so Rukia stood there, in front of the pond, wearing her white trench coat and matching white beanie and gloves. Yuki watched intently as she used one of the abilities of her Bankai to make snow fall for miles around. The image of her surrounded by snow brought back memories, memories of the night he first laid eyes on her.

That night, Yuki and his grandfather Ryuichi Shihoin, who was head of the Shihoin clan, had a meeting with Byakuya over arrangements for a future Noble gathering. Yuki was not interested in such matters, so he walked out into the gardens; there he witnessed something no one else had, Rukia achieving Bankai for the first time. There was determination in her eyes; she was surrounded in fog and when the fog faded she was wearing an elegant white silk kimono, her hair was tied in an elegant knot, and wearing the appropriate makeup. She was beautiful, she became a gorgeous princess from ancient times, her beauty incomparable, unique, breathtaking…mind blowing. The moment was captivating…mesmerizing; that moment paused itself in time, the snowflakes fluttered gracefully to the floor…an obsession was created.

Yuki shook his head snapping himself out of the daydream; by now Rukia had noticed him staring at her. She looked at him curiously, and a bit confused, and then she walked over to him.

"Do you need something?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no, I was only…thank you for the snow," he said smiling, failing horribly in hiding his blush.

"It didn't look like it'd be snowing anytime soon, and I wanted to go sledding tomorrow," she said and he smiled. He looked at her hair and noticed a couple of snowflakes along her bangs; with his fingertips he removed the snowflakes; his fingers seemed to linger as they touched.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep now, goodnight," said Rukia a bit nervously; she headed towards the door.

"Rukia, I lent your room to Renji, it was the farthest from Yuzu's room…you could stay with Yuzu if you'd like," said Yuki, adding the last part of the sentence as a somewhat disappointed afterthought.

"No, I think I'll stay with you…I-mean-it's-only-for-the-weekend," said Rukia abruptly, trying to hold back her blush.

"All right," said Yuki smiling.

* * *

Yuzu was inside her room and Aki was with her. Hilda had 'asked her' to take her son Aki upstairs because he needed his rest. She sat on the rocking chair cradling him in her arms, at least she got to care for him through this ordeal. Just like before she could not imagine herself with Aki, now she could not imagine herself without him.

'It was so strange seeing him again, oh Renji,' thought Yuzu as her thoughts returned to Renji, and she couldn't help but wonder whether he suspected anything. The bond between a child and their parent is very strong, so did Renji feel anything at all? The way he looked, when he held Aki, the sight made her heart sing; it was an image she never thought she would get to see.

"You got to play with your daddy today didn't you? So what did you think about him?" Said Yuzu pinching her child's cheek. Aki looked at her and goggled, almost looking like he was speaking; then he lifted his little hands into the air and smiled; Yuzu laughed.

"I'm guessing you liked him didn't you? Yes, he's a very funny guy, easy to talk to and get along with. I really like him too you know," said Yuzu thoughtfully turning to look out the window; then she smiled at what she saw.

"Aki, look, it's snowing!" Said Yuzu excitedly.

* * *

Yuki sat on the bed, he wore black sweat pants and a black beater. He usually went to bed in his boxers, but tonight he needed to make an exception. He fidgeted a bit nervously, he held a book in his hands but was thoroughly neglecting it.

Rukia stood in front of the mirror of Yuki's bathroom. She looked in the mirror and panicked, what was she thinking when she chose to wear this to sleep? True, she wanted to give their marriage a try, but was she ready to take such a large step? She sighed and closed her eyes, she had to, they had yet to consummate their marriage, and after more than a year this was more than appropriate, right?

Yuki sat on the bed watching the bathroom door nervously. He had to control himself; he could not let her see how anxious he was. He sat up straight and put on his stoic façade…which for a moment faltered as he watched his tempting wife walk into the room. Rukia wore a very provocative night gown, it was made of silk and colored beige, with thin straps, and fell halfway down her thighs. The tone of Rukia's skin almost blended with the gown, at times giving the illusion that she was wearing nothing.

Yuki had to blink twice in order to look at her with indifference; he lied down on the bed as if none of this was new to him. Rukia on the other hand could not hide her anxiety; she hesitantly walked towards the bed and lied down next to him. They stayed silent for a long time; for a moment Rukia thought he'd fallen asleep, until she turned to look at him and saw him looking at the ceiling. Then a thought entered her mind, she had to fix this marriage, she had to make some kind of move, but how?

Not having the courage to make the first move she decided to prompt him to make a move by enticing him. She removed her blanket, revealing her provocative attire; then she yawned and stretched, making sure to stretch her entire body and arch her back. He glanced at her briefly but then looked away, sneaking a couple of glances afterwards. After a couple of moments of her constant tossing and turning on the bed, Yuki turned on his side, facing away from her. Rukia sighed in defeat, and decided to get some sleep instead, there would be time for this; she had to think, she had to plan this out.

* * *

"Well, you certainly outdid yourself Rukia," said Yuki as he walked into the kitchen and found a buffet of food. There were, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, onigiri with drawn faces (apparently rabbit faces), sausages, bread and cheese platters, quiche, eggs, muffins, hash browns, and even ramen.

"Well it's Christmasl, and I had Yuzu help me," said Rukia; Yuzu walked out of the pantry room looking miserable, she was carrying a plastic bowl half her size, and filled with ingredients.

"Where do you want this Rukia?"

"Just on the counter over there," said Rukia; Yuzu nodded and gingerly walked to the counter.

"What is all of that for?" Asked Yuki confused.

"I'm making cinnamon rolls," smiled Rukia.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Said Yuki Rukia looked around to find every counter in the large kitchen filled with platters.

"You're right, the cinnamon rolls won't fit. Yuzu take the cinnamon roll ingredients back into the pantry room. She nodded and walked towards the pantry.

Yuzu slipped on a pancake and would have fallen had it not been for a strong pair of arms that caught her. Renji was walking into the kitchen when he saw Yuzu falling ; he managed to catch her, but all the ingredients fell to the floor. Yuzu looked at Renji embarrassed, one of his arms was wrapped behind her shoulders and the other around her waist. Renji noted her discomfort and was going to let go, but strangely enough, couldn't. it was just like that one night more than a year and ago, his mind was screaming at him to release her, but his rebellious body was betraying his mind. Yuzu looked to the side embarrassed, then back at Renji; at seeing the radiant blush on her cheeks and her sparkling eyes, Renji's eyes softened. He subconsciously traced his thumb on her spine as the fingers of his other hand brushed the soft skin of her shoulder.

Rukia and Yuki looked at the couple alarmed; Rukia looked at Yuki for some sort of guidance but he came up empty. Thinking fast she threw a soda can at his head. Renji immediately let go of Yuzu and looked at Rukia furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're an evil woman you know that?! First making Yuzu carry all those things and now hitting me on the head!"

"You're just a big baby, now be a man and help Yuki carry the food the dining room, the other guests will be waiting," said Rukia going from very angry to very sweet. "Now then, Yuzu and I need to get ready, come Yuzu," said Rukia; she and Yuzu walked out of the kitchen.

"Is she always this…?"

"Bipolar? Yes, and you've only been with her a year, the good stuff hasn't even begun," smirked Renji.

* * *

After breakfast, they exhanged Christmas presents; then Rukia immediately dragged Yuki along to go sledding, while the others remained in the living room. Hilda carried the baby, and she, Jon, and Yuzu sat on the same couch while Renji sat on another couch all by himself. Everything was quiet, and in a word, awkward.

"Yuzu, why don't you and Renji go sledding or something?" Asked Hilda; Yuzu's eyes widened and she looked at Hilda shocked.

"Well…aren't you and Jon coming?" Asked Yuzu immediately.

"No, we're too old and too fat to be out there, our feet would probably sink in the snow, we'll just stay here with our little Aki," said Hilda

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Asked Yuzu turning to look at Renji as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"You like snowboarding?" Asked Renji. Yes, definitely! Snowboarding, there would be no physical contact whatsoever so he wouldn't be making her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay."

* * *

"Tree!" Screamed Rukia, she and Yuki were sledding down a rather steep hill. Yuki was in the front maneuvering the sled while Rukia held on to him for dear life.

"I can't stop it!"

"What do you mean you can't stop it?!"

"It's going too fast!" Yuki took a sharp turn and instead of crashing into the tree, he and Rukia rolled a couple of meters down the hill; the sled long forgotten as it crashed into the tree. They rolled around together until Yuki finally managed to stop them; Rukia was beneath him. He looked at her seriously and then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Rukia rather upset and crossing her arms, she was still pinned beneath him.

"It's just, you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless. You're always this brave Kuchiki but you were so scared," said Yuki laughing. She would have hit him, but seeing him smiling made her feel strangely satisfied; then she took the opportunity to make a move.

"Well, you know, it's your fault I'm not a brave Kuchiki anymore, you married me, now I'm a brave Shihoin," said Rukia bashfully; she was too embarrassed to look at his face so she kept her gaze on the collar of his sweater. She played with his collar a bit, then felt Yuki's fingers on her chin, tilting her face up to face him. For the first time since she had known him, Rukia found a strangely tender look on his face. His hazel eyes bore into hers with the intensity of all the world's nuclear weapons combined, his soft artist's fingertips brushed her face, and she could feel the heat emanating from him drawing closer.

"Yuki," she whispered as his lips were a fraction from hers, and she could already feel his hot breath. But then the phone rang. Yuki immediately sat up looking as if nothing had happened, and Rukia sat back up annoyed.

"I'll go get the sled," said Yuki leaving back up the mountain to find the sled.

"Hello," said Rukia sounding a bit annoyed as she answered the phone.

"_Did I catch you at a bad time?"_ It was Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo! I'm sorry, no I was just sledding," said Rukia briskly.

"_Just calling to check up on you, how's Christmas day_?"

"It's been good," answered Rukia truthfully.

"_So…when are you coming to visit Japan, the others miss you_."

"Oh and you don't," said Rukia sarcastically.

"_Of course I do, you know that_," said Ichigo; they both remained silent for a moment.

"How's Inoue?"

"_Good, we've been here at my dad's house since the morning, I'm leaving in a couple of minutes, it's already night here_."

"Yeah, I know," said Rukia; then they were silent for a moment. She couldn't stall anymore, she had to end it. "Ichigo. It's over. I'm sorry," she said; then she hung up.

Rukia sighed as she lied back down; she closed her eyes but then opened them again when she heard Yuki calling her name.

"Hey Rukia, you wanna give sledding another try?" Rukia looked over at him; he had a goofy smile plastered on his face as he lifted the sled to show it to her.

* * *

In Japan, Ichigo and Orihime had just arrived to Ichigo's apartment, Ichigo was leaning against the door looking miserable, while Orihime was sitting on the couch cheerfully.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?" Asked Orihime; without a word, Ichigo approached her and pushed her down on the couch.

"Kurosaki-kun what are you doing?!"

"This," said Ichigo; he lied on top of her and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Yuzu was snowboarding with Renji; they were in a very public place, with many people. Renji was having the time of his life snowboarding, while Yuzu remained still. She was too embarrassed to tell Renji, but she didn't know how to snowboard. Instead, she sat down; a random stranger crashed into her with his skis; she fell back with a loud thump and she could swear there was a light flashing in front of her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Miss, are you all right?" said the young man; she could see his concerned face looking at her, but his voice sounded very far away, and it looked like he was spinning around her.

"You idiot!" Renji punched the guy in the face and then kneeled next to Yuzu.

"Are you okay Yuzu?"

"Huh?" Said Yuzu looking up at the various Renjis, she tried to catch them with her hands but she couldn't.

Renji looked at Yuzu confused as she looked like she was trying to catch something with her hands. Perhaps a fly?

"Yuzu?" Asked Renji concerned; he didn't expect what she did next. She wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling her on top of him.

"Don't leave me Renji please don't leave me again!" She shouted crying.

"Yuzu," said Renji embarrassed as he tried to pull her away; there were people around them staring and pointing at them.

"No! No don't leave me now because…! Please!" She said pressing her body closer to his, so much closer that he felt her core grinding against his now twitching member.

"Don't do that," he said holding in a groan.

"I'm sorry Renji, please don't be mad at me," she said; Renji could tell she was still very dazed; then he finally managed to untangle her from him and carried her in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you back to the cabin."

* * *

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep, it's just a mild concussion," said Hilda walking back into the living room where everyone was sitting down.

"That bastard, how could he have not seen her sitting there!" Said Renji furiously.

"She'll be fine young man," said Hilda.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?!"

"Let's see…I don't know…maybe because I'm one of the country's most recognized neurologists."

"Oh. What's a neurologist?"

"Brain doctor," said Rukia.

"Oh. Okay," said Renji looking more optimistic, "is it okay if I…see her?" Asked Renji; everyone turned to look at Rukia, surprising her.

"Well…" Yuzu would be sleeping anyway right? "Okay I guess, but only for a little while," said Rukia; Renji nodded.

* * *

That night, Rukia and Yuki were already in their bedroom, but unlike last night, they were very comfortable with each other. Yuki was lying back on the bed while Rukia was sitting beside him.

"So, did you like your present?" Rukia asked Yuki suddenly.

"Yes, it was the pocket watch I wanted, how did you know?"

"I noticed you staring at it the last time we went to Japan," said Rukia.

"Did you like yours?"

"Yes, the Porsche certainly beats the watch. It's beautiful, but I don't know how to drive."

"I will teach you then," said Yuki.

They were quiet for a while; then Rukia rubbed her legs with her hands, flinching as she did.

"Is something wrong?" He asked attempting to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

"I don't know, I fell earlier today and my legs hurt a bit, I'm just wondering if there are any bruises, but there are certain places that I can't really see," said Rukia attempting to see under her knee; her intentions far surpassed ridding of the concern for her own legs…she just hoped this would work.

"Would you like for me to…check?" Asked Yuki a bit hesitant. It worked!

"Yes! I mean, that would be nice," she said smiling sheepishly.

Yuki gulped very discreetly; then he sat by Rukia's legs. He admired the smoothness of her porcelain legs before even thinking of touching them; he became so fixed in them that Rukia had to grunt for him to continue. He then reached his hands over to her legs, beginning at her ankles; he ran his fingers up, carefully inspecting every inch of her as he moved up. Rukia held in a gasp at the lightness of his touch, it was soft and light as a feather. Unknowing to him, she closed her eyes relishing in his touch, at times even biting her lower lip. Yuki was too transfixed on the sight, feel, and texture of her skin to notice anything else, he subconsciously lowered his lips when he reached one of her knees and pressed his lips on it. Rukia gasped without meaning to, out of both shock and the pleasantness of his touch, Yuki however, misunderstood this, and immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said a bit red in the face, and then lied back down on his side of the bed.

Rukia turned on her side facing away from him; she did not want him to see the disappointment in her face. A couple of hours passed by, and she turned to see if Yuki was asleep. He had his eyes closed, but Rukia could tell by his light breathing that he was still awake. Even though it had been over a year since the last time they shared a bed, she still remembered his sleeping habits. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of traits of his she had memorized the couple of nights they had spent together during their honeymoon. The way his face softened as he slept, his smell, his breathing, his skin…she had to admit, she had always been attracted to him. .

She looked at him and smiled; then she took his hand which was lying on his stomach, and kissed his fingertips. She saw him flinch, but was amused at the fact that he still tried to pretend he was sleeping. Then a glint of mischievousness shone in her eyes; she took that same hand and placed one of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on it; she noticed his nose begin to twitch a bit. Then she ran his hand down her neck and to her collarbone, tracing her collarbone with his fingertips; she heard him gulp and saw his eyes flutter at this. Then it came, the final step, after she did this there was no turning back, and after doing this she would know just to what degree his desire for her was. She took his hand and very slowly ran it down to one of her breasts, gasping as she did. Once in place, she let go of his hand and waited to see if he decided to make a move of his own. It took a moment, but she felt as his hold on her breast tightened, and his thumb began to tease her peak through the material of her nightgown.

"Yuki…" she gasped arching into him.

"Rukia," whispered Yuki; suddenly he turned on his side to face her. He lowered his face to her jaw line and skimmed his lips there, outlining her jaw with his lips, tongue, teeth. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes as she felt his lips move lower, he showered her neck with kisses sucking on her pulse point and soothing the bites he left with his tongue. She felt his passion rise as he began kneading her breast, first delicately, but then more demandingly. Soon, his hand slipped inside her dress and inside her bra; she held back a moan as her bud rubbed against his hand. His lips trailed up her throat, and then finally reached her lips. The kiss was soft…sweet, but the intensity behind it was powerful; then he pulled away to look at her, his heated eyes hooded as he whispered in her ear.

"All right, you have my full attention."

* * *

Yuzu awoke to the feeling of an inflated head; she groaned as she sat up on her bed. She opened her eyes and found that it was already night; her room was covered in darkness. she turned to her right to find that Aki wasn't there, and neither was his crib. Her mother's instinct immediatley told her to worry, and she was about to stand to go look for him, but then realized that there was someone else in the room, and this someone was holding her hand.

She turned to her left to find Renj sitting on a chair next to her bed. He was lying his head on the bed; one arm lying on the bed beside his head, while the other arm was extended towards her, holding her hand. She was frightened at first, but then giggled as she heard him release a loud snore.

"Goodnight Renji," she whispered; then she lied back down on the bed, keeping her hand in his hold.


End file.
